Volver a verte
by CLS ZVN
Summary: Reflexiones de Yamcha en el torneo de las artes marciales durante la saga de Boo.


**Escribí este One Shot en tan solo una horas, espero que les guste.**

**Dragon Ball es obra del grandioso Akira Toriyama :)**

**Volver a verte**

Yo llevaba tiempo preparándome para aquel día, hasta compré un traje nuevo para la ocasión, era el día del Gran torneo de las artes marciales. Pasaron 7 años desde la derrota de Cell y la muerte de mi amigo Goku.

Gohan vino meses atrás a invitarme a participar en el torneo y a contarme que también participarían Krilin, Piccolo, Vegeta y hasta su padre vendría desde el otro mundo para la justa de guerreros.

Pero he decidido no participar, no tiene sentido solo haría el ridículo los tiempos en que era uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo ya quedaron muy atrás. Solo iré para volver a ver a mis amigos.

Al llegar el gran día me sorprendí de encontrar a Krilin casado con nada más y nada menos que A-18, incluso ya tenían una hija. Vaya que no había perdido el tiempo en estos años. Sentí gran admiración por Krilin, conquistó a la mujer que amaba y participaría en el torneo. En cambio yo seguía solo, ya ni se cuántas mujeres pasaron por mi cama en todo este tiempo, todas fueron relaciones superficiales de unos meses a lo máximo, mi única verdadera compañía es mi fiel amigo Puar y no tuve el valor necesario para presentarme en el torneo.

Por supuesto también estaba Gohan, llevaba puesto un disfraz muy singular para que sus compañeros de la escuela no lo reconocieran, también se lo veía muy cercano a la hija de Mister Satan. Ahora que lo pienso el Maestro Roshi y yo somos los únicos solteros presentes al menos humanos, también estaba Piccolo pero por lo que se su raza era asexual. Envidio a todos los que han encontrado el amor.

Conocí al pequeño Goten, el hijo de Goku concebido días antes de los juegos de Cell, por lo visto Goku decidió pasarla bien en aquellos fatídicos días, pensar que inocentemente imagine que para los saiyajins no era importante el sexo, puesto que Goku no había mostrado interés en ninguna mujer durante toda su adolescencia y se caso obligado con Milk. Ese pensamiento equivocado me costó la mujer de mi vida.

Cuando llegó Goku todos lo saludamos alegremente, fue muy emotivo el momento en que conoció a su hijo menor.

Además estaba ella, me saludó amablemente sin saber que yo moría por entregarle todo el amor que llevo dentro. Después de tantos años al volver a verla los recuerdos volvieron a palpitar en mi alma. Hacía tanto que había dejado de pensar en Bulma porque cada vez que lo hacía las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Nunca pude dejar de amarla, a pesar de todo hace tiempo me propuse al menos ser su más fiel amigo, pero con solo recordarla la extrañaba, por eso me obligue todo este tiempo a dejar de pensar en Bulma, por eso no pensé en ella cuando decidí venir.

Al verte mi querida Bulma tan feliz mientras observamos el torneo infantil en el que participa tu hijo no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que pudo ser y no fue al final. Es que no lo comprendo yo hasta mi vida di por ti y tú, desde que reviví te mostrabas tan fría y distante, no sé como no lo vi hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Vegeta se marchó al espacio robando una nave ese mismo día, ese detalle no pareció importarte o al menos eso creí. Ingenuamente imaginé que Vegeta te había aterrorizado durante esos 120 días, pues te negabas a hablar de él.

Un día que aparentemente sería un día cualquiera dijiste que Vegeta no era tan malo, me asombré mucho ante semejante declaración, pero lo dejé pasar. El mismo día el maldito asesino aterrizó desastrosamente en el patio de la corporación, como si hubieras presentido que se acercaba. Yo me dispuse a defenderte, dispuesto a morir una vez más por ti si era necesario, sin embargo tú lo invitaste a pasar como si nada. Pude decirte tantas cosas ese maldito causó mi muerte y la de nuestros amigos, parecía que lo olvidaste o no te importaba pero esa escena tuya exigiéndole al ladrón de tu nave que entre a darse un baño en tu casa fue tan inverosímil que quedé completamente petrificado. Me tranquilicé cuando le diste aquella ropa estrambótica, pensé que solo estabas ganando tiempo hasta la llegada de Goku.

Luego llegó Freezer, fue todo tan rápido, la aparición de tu hijo del futuro fue una gran pista de lo que vendría que tampoco supe ver, estaba todo tan claro, podía transformarse en super sajayin y llevaba puesta una chaqueta con el logo de la corporación capsula tenía el mismo rostro de Vegeta pero con ojos azules como los tuyos. Cuando pienso en aquel joven tan amable y diferente a su padre, es cuando me doy cuenta que valió la pena todo lo que sufrí por perderte, que era necesario para que la Tierra se salvara, pero no por ello puedo comprenderte ni dejar de extrañarte.

Cuando Goku te deseo que tengas un bebé sano, yo no lo dudé y te pedí matrimonio, fui tosco y los nervios me superaron pero lo hice, tú me conoces bien sabes lo que me costó superar mi miedo a las mujeres pero aún así no me tomaste en serio.

Sabía que en la batalla contra los androides podíamos morir por eso quise pasar junto a ti el mayor tiempo posible, vivir nuestro amor antes de que fuera demasiado tarde sin embargo me decías que debía entrenar y dedicabas tu tiempo a proveerle de equipos de entrenamiento al bastardo de Vegeta. Opinaba que tu alma combativa te hacía actuar de esa manera, me hiciste sentir un cobarde resignado a morir.

Entonces dedique todo mi tiempo a entrenar en el patio de la Corporación Capsula, para ti nunca era suficiente, vivíamos en la misma casa pero con suerte dormíamos juntos, pasabas noches enteras en tu laboratorio mejorando los robots de entrenamiento para Vegeta, es verdad que también me los ofreciste mas yo decidí entrenar a mi manera.

Me sentía tan solo, yo soy humano no soy capaz de vivir solo para entrenar. Fue así que una noche me encontraba solo por las calles de la ciudad, fui en busca de una ilusión. Soy humano y necesitaba el amor que tú me negabas o al menos algo de sexo que tampoco me lo dabas argumentando cansancio, dolores de cabeza y un sin fin de excusas que las mujeres ponen cuando dejan de desearte. Encendiste cada parte de mi alma solo para dejarme de lado como un simple capricho. Quizá un día entenderás que lo que hoy siento por ti es tan difícil de borrar porque esta tan dentro mío.

Aquella noche una simple mujer, bella no lo puedo negar, satisfizo mis necesidades masculinas. Fue solo sexo, ya ni recuerdo el nombre de aquella mujer que nunca sabrá que de alguna manera contribuyó a salvar el planeta entero.

Fue solo una vez pero me sentí tan culpable que al día siguiente te busque para pedirte perdón. Te lo confesé todo, me humille, te suplique. Tú me dijiste tranquilamente que me perdonabas pero que lo mejor para ambos era ser solo amigos en adelante. No podía entender por qué tanta calma e indiferencia yo estaba preparado para tus gritos y reclamos pero nada de eso sucedió, imploré una y otra vez seguir a tu lado te volví a pedir matrimonio, te negaste sosegadamente me dijiste que nuestra historia de amor ya estaba muerta.

Luego te retiraste a tomar el té con tu madre como si nada hubiera pasado, yo fui a hacer ejercicios simples al jardín necesitaba dejar de pensar en nuestro quiebre y en tu inexplicable serenidad. Esperaba que en cualquier momento reacciones, que salieras a gritarme. Como si fuera una señal del destino ese mismo día explotó la cámara de gravedad, a mi no me importaba lo que le ocurriera a ese asesino pero tu corriste desesperada a socorrerlo mientras yo rogaba internamente la aparición de su cadáver, eso no sucedió pero el maldito estaba muy herido. Vi en tus ojos preocupación y tal vez hasta dolor por su estado, estúpidamente lo atribuí el a lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Me ordenaste ayudar no sé ni porque pero obedecí aunque lo que realmente deseaba era aprovechar la oportunidad para deshacernos de él definidamente. Los siguientes días los dedicaste a cuidar a Vegeta, anteriormente hiciste lo mismo con mascotas de tus padres por lo tanto no me sorprendí, a decir verdad pensé que lo veías como una mascota exótica.

Mientras Vegeta reposaba probé la cámara de Gravedad, casi muero, la resistencia del cuerpo de los sajayins era increíble. Decidí que lo mejor era hacer un viaje de entrenamiento, a ti te pareció una excelente idea y sonriendo me felicitaste por mis planes. Pensé que tu orgullo te hacía ocultar el dolor de mi infidelidad y que lo mejor sería alejarme para que superaras lo ocurrido y al volver estarías dispuesta a perdonarme.

A pesar del poco tiempo que pasábamos juntos durante mi viaje, te extrañé en demasía. Fue tan fácil para mí decir que el adiós calmaría las heridas de tu alma y la mía, mi partida no condujo a nada, solo logre torturarme. Seis meses después ya no soporte el malestar de tu ausencia y decidí volver a tu lado, sin saber que lo peor estaba por venir.

Aterricé en el patio de la corporación capsula, Vegeta entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad como siempre. Tu madre regaba las plantas, le pregunté por ti, me dijo que descansabas en tu habitación. Era una tarde radiante, me esperaba encontrarte tomando sol. Levité hasta el balcón de tu recamara, ahí estabas recostada en tu lujosa cama matrimonial leyendo una revista. Cuando note tu vientre abultado señal inequívoca de que una nueva vida crecía dentro tuyo supe que te había perdido para siempre.

Quise llorar como una niña desconsolada, no pude, me miraste, me saludaste alegremente, yo sentía que en ese mismo momento mi corazón iba a estallar de desesperación, mis piernas flaqueaban, mis manos temblaban. Por primera vez en tantos años te grité, te exigí conocer el nombre del padre del bebé que esperabas.

_-Cálmate Yamcha, cuando nazca lo sabrás, es una sorpresa._

_-DIMELO AHORA MISMO O DE TODAS MANERAS LO AVERIGUARÉ Y MATARÉ AL INFELIZ._

No soy un asesino, pero en aquel momento estaba dispuesto a cumplir mi amenaza y lo hubiera hecho de tener las fuerzas necesarias. Cuando dije que mataría al padre de tu hijo te reíste a carcajadas.

_-No digas tonterías, eso es imposible. Él podría matarte en segundos sin ningún esfuerzo, mejor sigue entrenando. Nos veremos el día de la llegada de los androides._

**_Él podría matarte en segundos sin ningún esfuerzo. _**Esas palabras fueron la clave.

_-Vegeta –susurre con un nudo en la garganta._

Inmediatamente salí volando lo más rápido que pude mientras las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Me sentía rabioso, te odie. Desde entonces me pregunto qué te llevó a los brazos de quien ordenó como si fuera una pizza la muerte de tus amigos y la destrucción de tu planeta, de un asesino en mayúsculas y con todas las letras, de alguien que hasta donde yo sabía siempre te trataba mal. No me lo puedo explicar.

Tiempo después de la batalla contra Cell leí en una revista:

**EXCLUSIVO: EL CASAMIENTO SECRETO DE BULMA BRIEFS.**

**Bulma Briefs, presidenta de la Corporación Capsula contrajo matrimonio civil. La ceremonia fue totalmente secreta al punto que el enlace salió a la luz únicamente al ser registrado en los estamentos oficiales correspondientes. Este medio no pudo obtener ningún detalle de dicha solemnidad.**

**El flamante marido es el príncipe de Spártē Vegeta Ouji. Ese país fue declarado en democracia tras una sangrienta revolución, por ese motivo en pequeño príncipe y sus padres se trasladaron a la Capital del Oeste en calidad de asilados políticos, aparentemente sus padres temían por la vida del príncipe por ello ocultaron su nacimiento. Tiempo después el niño quedó huérfano, siendo acogido por el Dr. Briefs, fundador de la Corporación Capsula y padre de Bulma, de esa manera la científica y el príncipe se conocieron. Se desconocen los detalles de esta gran historia de amor, la pareja ha sabido mantener el más absoluto hermetismo a su alrededor. Existen rumores que afirman que ya tienen un hijo, esto último aún no ha sido confirmado.**

Yo sé que los datos acerca de Vegeta son absolutamente falsos, es increíble lo que la prensa sensacionalista es capaz de inventar sin embargo no puedo evitar preguntarme si realmente contrajeron matrimonio, tonterías, conozco a Bulma desde tan jóven y como ella siempre fue tan natural conmigo poe eso a veces olvido que es la mujer más rica del planeta, lo más probable es que esa publicación fuera ordenada por ella misma para justificar ante la sociedad la aparición de Vegeta y Trunks en su vida.

El torneo infantil ha concluido, la victoria fue para Trunks. La alegría de Bulma es impresionante al punto que asegura que Vegeta será el campeón del torneo, Milk le refuta furiosa que Goku será el campeón, discuten como niñas. Durante esa discusión se le escapa a la científica que Vegeta ha entrenado los últimos 5 años, han pasado 7 años desde la derrota de Cell, increíble, un guerrero como él estuvo 2 años sin entrenar. Me hace tan bien verte feliz, tanto que también deseo que Vegeta gane el torneo.

Sé que alguna vez encontraré otro camino donde ya no extrañe tus besos, aunque a veces pienso que yo he nacido únicamente para amarte pero por ahora me conformo con verte feliz, tu felicidad es la mía.

**Dejen Reviews por favooor :)**


End file.
